


The Quintessential Essence of a Soul

by apisdn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Drabble, Fan theory, Gen, Headcanon, Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting, Meta, Myers Briggs Personality Test, Prose Poem, Weird Shit, based in psychology, because they are wrong, every time someone compares slytherin to water I want to scream, freeform poetry, idk - Freeform, yeah science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apisdn/pseuds/apisdn
Summary: Preface (Optional)In many fics the houses are referred to as elements. But for some stupid reason, it's always Gryffindor as Fire, Hufflepuff as Earth, Ravenclaw as Air, and Slytherins as Water. They’re always talking about fiery tempers, the subtlety of water, and being as loyal as the stones.What a load of crap. Like, I get it, it sort of matches the colors, and one might assume…Still though. Learn basic philosophy. See, sorting people into four things is not a new idea. Originally, in greece, some old guy named Hippocrates was like “You know how we assume that there are four kinds of fluids in people's bodies? What if an imbalance of that is what causes personality.” Then he attached a type of person to each of those fluids, and there you have it, the first sorting quiz.Here's what they were:Sanguine is described primarily as being enthusiastic, active, and social. Sanguines tend to be more extroverted and enjoy being part of a crowd; they find that being social, outgoing, and charismatic is easy to accomplish Individuals with this personality have a hard time doing nothing and engage in more risk seeking behaviourCholeric individuals also tend to be more extroverted. They are described as being independent, decisive, and goal oriented. They enjoy being in charge of a group since they have many leadership qualities as well as ambition. Choleric personalities also have a logical and fact-based outlook on the world.Melancholic individuals tend to be analytical, detail oriented, and are deep thinkers and feelers. They are introverted and try to avoid being singled out in a crowd A melancholic personality leads to self-reliant individuals, who are thoughtful, reserved, and often anxious They often strive for perfection within themselves and their surroundings, which leads to tidy and detail oriented behaviour.Phlegmatic individuals tend to be relaxed, peaceful, quiet, and easy-going They are sympathetic and care about others, yet try to hide their emotions. Phlegmatic individuals also are good at generalizing ideas or problems to the world and making compromisesTag yourself, I have an excess of Yellow Bile.Anyway, these descriptions should sound familiar, because these systems are the basis for most personality tests ever. Divide a Myers-Briggs chart in four and you’ll find it. Sort through an astrology chart and you’ll find it. Take a frickin buzzfeed quiz on what kind of friend you are based on your preferred donut and you’ll find it.If you hadn’t already guessed, they are in order Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.Funnily enough, each of these are also associated with an element. (In this essay) I will lay out each Hogwarts house and a case for it to be associated with an element that actually represents it. Cheers.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The Quintessential Essence of a Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Preface (Optional)
> 
> In many fics the houses are referred to as elements. But for some stupid reason, it's always Gryffindor as Fire, Hufflepuff as Earth, Ravenclaw as Air, and Slytherins as Water. They’re always talking about fiery tempers, the subtlety of water, and being as loyal as the stones.
> 
> What a load of crap. Like, I get it, it sort of matches the colors, and one might assume…
> 
> Still though. Learn basic philosophy. See, sorting people into four things is not a new idea. Originally, in greece, some old guy named Hippocrates was like “You know how we assume that there are four kinds of fluids in people's bodies? What if an imbalance of that is what causes personality.” Then he attached a type of person to each of those fluids, and there you have it, the first sorting quiz.
> 
> Here's what they were:
> 
> Sanguine is described primarily as being enthusiastic, active, and social. Sanguines tend to be more extroverted and enjoy being part of a crowd; they find that being social, outgoing, and charismatic is easy to accomplish Individuals with this personality have a hard time doing nothing and engage in more risk seeking behaviour  
> Choleric individuals also tend to be more extroverted. They are described as being independent, decisive, and goal oriented. They enjoy being in charge of a group since they have many leadership qualities as well as ambition. Choleric personalities also have a logical and fact-based outlook on the world.  
> Melancholic individuals tend to be analytical, detail oriented, and are deep thinkers and feelers. They are introverted and try to avoid being singled out in a crowd A melancholic personality leads to self-reliant individuals, who are thoughtful, reserved, and often anxious They often strive for perfection within themselves and their surroundings, which leads to tidy and detail oriented behaviour.  
> Phlegmatic individuals tend to be relaxed, peaceful, quiet, and easy-going They are sympathetic and care about others, yet try to hide their emotions. Phlegmatic individuals also are good at generalizing ideas or problems to the world and making compromises
> 
> Tag yourself, I have an excess of Yellow Bile.
> 
> Anyway, these descriptions should sound familiar, because these systems are the basis for most personality tests ever. Divide a Myers-Briggs chart in four and you’ll find it. Sort through an astrology chart and you’ll find it. Take a frickin buzzfeed quiz on what kind of friend you are based on your preferred donut and you’ll find it.
> 
> If you hadn’t already guessed, they are in order Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.  
> Funnily enough, each of these are also associated with an element. (In this essay) I will lay out each Hogwarts house and a case for it to be associated with an element that actually represents it. Cheers.

Ravenclaw: The House of Air

Ravenclaw is the house of air. It flits over every nook and cranny of the world seeing and feeling and touching because it wants to know, wants to learn, wants to observe every beautiful thing in the world. It is always moving because There. Is. So. Much. and you can’t miss anything, can’t stop because there's more to see, more to learn, more to think about.

Ravenclaw is the house of truth. Breath out words into the world, breath what you know, what you’ve seen, tell everyone and argue. You are rational, not to be swayed by some past dogma. Let the wind howl, I know I know I know.

You are Luna Lovegood, saying what you know even when it’s different.

But Ravenclaw is also the house of avoidance. All the other people lie, but let them, because you still have many places you have not gone, and so much you still don’t know. Better to be wise, to be right, you say, then to be important. The world is too much, too colorful, too distracting for you to stop and do something about it.

You are Marietta Edgecombe. You just wanted to learn until the politics of it became too difficult. It’s not failure. You just couldn’t do it any other way.

Hufflepuff: The House of Water

Hufflepuff is the house of water. Water seems kind. It moistens the soil, heals, and gives life. It is everywhere and nowhere, it seems simply to exist without effect, just running off, just evaporating, but if you think it is unimportant then you’ve never been to a desert because water is the element of persistence, a river in the desert grinding away grinding away grinding away, and we look back over ten thousand years and see that we have carved a massive canyon straight through solid stone.

Hufflepuff is the house of loyalty. It is being constant and true. Tides every day, storms every spring, feeding and bringing life over and over. I always I always I always.

You are Cedric Diggory. No one noticed you doing your best, but damn your best is impressive. A champion of your ideals.

But Hufflepuff is also the house of giving too much. So many die, or waste away, or break because the ideal that they work for is too hard to achieve, or comes at the cost of their own health and safety. Give give give until you are all used up and there is nothing left. Work your fingers to the bone and leave your hands broken and shaking. Forget that there is so much good and so much beauty because all you could see was what you were trying to do.

You are Nymphadora Tonks. You left a baby without parents, parents without a baby, and years and years of good things because you couldn't just not fight. It’s not failure. You just couldn’t do it any other way.

Gryffindor: The House of Earth

Gryffindor is the house of earth. You were made strong, stronger than the rest. You will protect them. Earth is the towering castle walls that keep invaders away, and the metal of a knight's sword. Where other things avoid, or wear away, the stones stay stable and strong, bravely facing down the horrors of the world head on. They guard well their own, because earth is first and foremost about protection. Stronger than fear, stronger than pain. There are more important things than giving up to those.

Gryffindor is the house of identity. I am this thing, and I will stay true to it. Be good, be brave, be funny, be kind, be a parent, be a sibling, be a friend. Keep what is yours close to your heart. Stay true. Where others waver, simply be. Say I am I am I am.

You are Molly Weasley. Not my daughter, you bitch. Touch what is mine, and perish. They might be fierce, but you are fiercer.

But Gryffindor is also the house of reacting. Trying to be strong in a world of change is hard. The air blows dust around you, the water wears at you and the fire tries to crack you like glass. They push and you push back. Eventually, when they push hard enough, and your world crumbles, you shake and shake and make everything fall apart.

You are Sirius Black. You were betrayed, and in the mad chase of revenge you lost all you held dear. It’s not failure, you just couldn’t do it any other way.

Slytherin: The House of Fire

Slytherin is the House of fire. Burning bright, sparks flying. Ambition full of so much heat it’s almost painful. What is the point of living if you don’t do something great. Why act if not for a purpose. This is the stuff empires are forged of. A big bang and a universe from nothing, and you are a star. So bright, so powerful. You create elements, you change everything. Sometimes though, the fires are banked. Embers shiver in the cold and wait for fuel. Root fires can burn underground for months, waiting waiting. Waiting for fuel, waiting for a chance. And when it comes, the fire blazes, an instant change that tears down everything that was there before.

Slytherin is the house of purity. Every metal must have its dross burned out, and plain ore makes for a poor sword. Steel needs forging to be useful. You need to be better. Improve. Change. Always becoming more. Change for yourself and the world. I will I will I will.

You are Regulus Black, and what you believed was wrong. You will make it right, change for the better. Your pen doesn’t quiver at all as you write “You will be mortal once more”

Slytherin is the house of burning, yes, but also of burning out. Flame consumes, and if you aren’t careful, it will consume you. You were a star and you shone. You shone brighter and brighter until it blinded you. What you wanted disappears, who you were is gone, and you cannot go back. There are no take-backs here. The bridges you burned and the enemies you made are forever.

You are Severus Snape. The thing you wanted most is dead and gone, but you refuse to find another fuel and burn for something else. You are nothing but cold ashes and empty promises because you forgot that always means forever, and forever is lonely when there's no one to share it with. It’s not failure. You just couldn’t do it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering:
> 
> Currently, the best system of four types of people (in my opinion) is Keirsey’s four temperaments.
> 
> Read about it:  
> https://keirsey.com/temperament-overview/
> 
> Take the test:  
> https://profile.keirsey.com/#/b2c/assessment/start
> 
> Guardian is Earth/Gryffindor, Idealist is Water/Hufflepuff, Rational is Air/Ravenclaw and Artificer is Fire/Slytherin.
> 
> TBH, I think its a way better sorting quiz than any, even the official one on pottermore. Especially the official one on pottermore. I mean, honestly, how does owl preference affect personality? Like, how does me deciding that I'm a barn owl sort of a girl mean I'm a this or that? (that question was the point at which I left Pottermore and logged onto the Time Magazine sorting quiz, another great sorting resource which is based on psychology--see https://time.com/4809884/harry-potter-house-sorting-hat-quiz/ In case anyone was wondering, I'm a slytherin.)
> 
> ta, and if this makes sense please tell me I'm not insane in the comments, because it's been bothering me for ages that everyone thinks Gryffindor is fire and Slytherin is water. Because no. That is Wrong. Am I insane? someone help...
> 
> k breakdown over, I'm done now. Love you all.


End file.
